Into Hell
by rayray7.rl
Summary: They knew that something was wrong when they got there but they didn't know that almost all of the people they loved were dead and that Kendall would be tortured so much for being brave. This is for iNDahh! WARNING! rape,cursing and m-preg. KendallxJames,KendallxLogan. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

This is a request story from iNDahh. This story is suppose to be dark so please forgive me if I hurt Kendall and the boys too much. Anyway I tried my best and this is the first chapter so it won't be too dark but Kendall is very foul mouthed. Hope you like it.

* * *

It was awful and it was far worse than what they had thought. James laid his head down on the hard floor as he tried to come to terms with what had happened. They had all went to a private concert in a small town but no one was there no fans, there were no townsfolk or anybody there for that matter. They had tried to call Gustavo and Kelly but there was no answer.

"This has to be some sort of mistake…Kelly said that there was tons of fans here." Logan said as he shoved his phone back down in his pocket. Carlos sighed; they had called Gustavo nine times, hell they had even called Griffin but no answer.

"Maybe we were givin the wrong location?" James tried but the guys just hung their heads in despair. Kendall huffed earning a stare from the pretty brunette. James turned to face Kendall and chewed on his lip.

"What Kendall?"

"Nothing. It's just that why in the hell would Gustavo and Griffin go out of their way to give us the fuckin' wrong location?"

"I wasn't talking about—"

"Just shut the fuck up, James."

So after the many failed attempts they had started walking around town trying to find anyone or anything that could help them figure out where they were. Logan had noted that there was barely any sign of life and then realized that the town was abandoned. Kendall, who had been in a bad mood as of late, had his hands shoved down into his pockets and proceeded to follow after his three band mates.

Before they had come here, Kendall and Mama Knight had gotten into a huge fight; leaving the usually happy and charismatic blonde in a wake of destruction. James slowed his steps allowing Carlos and Logan to walk ahead before he fell in step with Kendall.

His hazel eyes flashed with worry and Kendall glared at him.

"Kendall look—"

The blonde brushed the brunette off before he picked up the pace in his own steps and walked ahead of their small group. James sighed as he dropped his head in defeat; hopefully whatever was going on with Kendall would end soon.

After hours of aimless wondering they found an abandoned hotel; happy that they found shelter for the night the boys quickly ran inside. Carlos had happily pulled out his phone to call Gustavo but then after that everything was a blur.

…..

James groaned when he lifted his head from the cold floor; his head was pounding and he felt like he had been beaten with a tree branch. Looking around he found Kendall lying on his back in the far corner of the room, Logan was lying on his side and Carlos was face down. Placing his hand on his face he rubbed at the sweat and dirt before he took in his surroundings.

The room had four grey walls made from cement and the floor was hard and cold. There were no windows; there was no door, nothing that indicated that there was a way in or out. Getting on his knees and hands James crawled over to Kendall and lay down next to him. The brunette maneuvered himself so that he had his head lying on the blonde's chest.

He gave a faint smile when he heard a faint heartbeat; at least the blonde was okay.

"James? Is he okay?" The brunette jolted when a hand rested on his shoulder and James sat up and stared straight into Logan's brown eyes. James blushed before he moved to sit on his knees. He was embarrassed that Logan caught him in that position.

"Y-Yeah? Carlos—"

"He's fine. He's knocked out like Kendall but it's just a lump. What happened?" James shrugged his shoulders as he refused to meet Logan's gaze. Logan sighed and he sat cross legged next to the brunette. Taking a hand he ran it over Kendall's pale face and through his bangs.

"James, I know that you like—"A huff sounded before James had disappeared. Logan turned to see the brunette placing his hand on Carlos' face making sure to check and see if the Latino was alright.

Logan sighed; it had only been a few weeks since he and Kendall had started dating and James had taken it hard. The brunette was still yearning for the blonde's touch and he refused to speak to Logan at all. Kendall groaned in his sleep and Logan jumped in surprise. The blonde turned his head; green eyes opened and stared into brown as Kendall winced in pain.

"Logan?" He rasped out. Logan smiled as he leaned over his boyfriend.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I got a headache…where is James…and Carlos?" Logan's heart clenched when the blonde asked for James but he quickly squashed that feeling when he helped Kendall sit up.

"They're fine. Carlos is still out cold and James…well you know James." Logan gave a nervous laugh when he saw Kendall's green eyes go directly to where the pretty brunette was seated. James had settled himself against the wall and had moved Carlos so that the younger boy had his head resting on his thigh. Kendall sighed and winced as he had a sharp pain shoot through his skull.

"I'm glad he's okay…."Kendall whispered ignoring the fact that Logan heard what he said. Kendall wasn't in the mood to deal with a jealous Logan, the shorter boy knew that he still had love for James and that wasn't going to change.

A sharp pain went through his skull again as the thoughts came rolling back. Kendall clutched at his hair as he thought back to when they were in that hotel.

' "_Dude this is cool! I wish we could have the Palm Woods to ourselves like this!" Carlos said as he jumped up and down on the bed in the large suit that they had found. Logan tried to make the Latino get off saying something about the security or something and Kendall snorted. _

_What security? The town was a ghost's paradise. If anyone did live here it had to be years or even a decade ago. The blonde shrugged off the jacket that he was wearing and found his way over to the couch. Dropping down on it he gasped when his rear end landed on a foot. Kendall jumped up in shock and turned to meet dark hazel eyes. _

_"James what the fuck!" Kendall hollered. James glared at the blonde before he sat up. _

_"I was laying on this couch first! Stop being such a dick and go find somewhere else to sit." The brunette bit back bitterly and Kendall sworn that he saw those brunette locks bristle up a tad bit. The blonde shrugged his shoulders and went and sit on an empty chair next to the couch._

_Kendall called to Logan and the dark haired brunette blushed before he moved over to his boyfriend. Kendall pulled Logan down in his lap where he rubbed at that pale skin and then he gently kissed Logan on the lips. Carlos made a face before he fell back on the bed and James rolled his eyes before he buried his face under a pillow off of the couch._

_A twinkle came to Kendall's green eyes as he stared into Logan's brown eyes which made the dark brunette's hair stand on end. _

_"Why don't you and me occupy one of those beds?" Kendall whispered and before Logan could respond a pillow smacked Kendall upside the head. Carlos jumped up in shock when something loud crashed against the floor. _

_The Latino sat up to see James on his back with Kendall on top of him with his knee in the brunette's chest. _

_"Kendall, dude! What are you doing!?" Carlos said as he jumped off of the bed and tackled Kendall to the floor. Logan helped James up and the brunette spat at the blonde's feet. Kendall pushed Carlos off of him and glared, his green eyes dark with hate. _

_"James shouldn't have hit me!" _

_"I said it was an accident!" _

_"That's a fucking lie! Stop acting like a bitch and accept that I've moved on." Logan's eyes widened when James ran forward and punched Kendall in the jaw. Kendall quickly retaliated, kneeing James in the stomach. With the wind knocked out of him James gasped for air, doubling over he clutched at his abs and that's when Kendall grabbed a handful of brunette hair and kneed the brunette in the jaw. _

_Pushing James to the floor Kendall was about to walk over the brunette but James kicked Kendall's knees out from under him and the blonde crumpled to the floor. James took this time to hop on top of the blonde and continuously punched him in the face. Carlos ran forward and gripped James by the waist and pulled him off of Kendall while Logan helped his boyfriend up and wiped at his now bleeding nose. James threw his bangs out of his face and he hissed at Kendall. _

_"Who's the bitch now? I just whooped your ass." James said but Carlos shushed him and ushered him into the bathroom. Logan pushed Kendall on the couch and started to tend to his nose and busted lip. Something needed to be done about this animosity between he and Kendall if not it would tear their band apart. _

…

_After the fight everything had settled down. James was now asleep on one of the beds while Kendall rested on the couch, Logan was sitting in the chair nodding off while reading the book he had found and Carlos was playing a game on his phone. The Latino sighed when he watched the brunette stir in his sleep. _

_"Kendall…" James called out quietly. Carlos shook his head and went over he opened the fridge that was in the kitchen attached to the suit that they had happened to be in. _

_THUMP!_

_Carlos paused and looked around. He shrugged his shoulders before he went back to staring into the half empty fridge. This place may be deserted but someone had to be here considering that there was fresh food in the refrigerator._

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

_Carlos stopped again and gazed around once more. It sounded like there were footsteps overhead but there couldn't be people here. Gazing back at the fresh food he ruled out that theory but he prayed whoever was here was more friend than foe. Quietly he tip toed over to James and shook the boy awake. Groggy hazel eyes opened and looked up into Carlos' face. _

_Carlos pulled James up and motioned for him to be quiet. _

_"Listen." Carlos whispered. James raised an eyebrow before he sat there quietly and listened. The only thing that sounded was Kendall's quiet snoring and Logan's math mumble in his sleep. James turned to his friend and gave Carlos a hard stare. _

_"Wha-?"_

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!  
_

_BANG!_

_The boys jumped and Kendall shot straight up his green eyes wide. Logan dropped the book he had been reading and he looked around frantically. _

_"What-what was that?" He said. James got up and walked over to the door; pressing his ear against it. He jumped when he felt a warm body press against his own but he quickly relaxed when he saw Kendall's pale hand rest on the door knob. _

_"You hear anything?" Kendall whispered and James shuddered at the hot breath that ghosted over his neck. The brunette strained his hearing as he tried to listen. _

_"—ey-needed to die-they shoul-Big Tim—Kendal-James-Carlo—Log—we have i-" _

_"They are talking about us. Someone knows that we are here." James whispered. Kendall nodded his head both teens began backing away from the door but a loud bang and the shattering of wood made them yell in terror. _

_James gasped in shock when a bullet shot through the door, flying past his jaw and missing him by inches. Kendall had gripped the brunette by the waist and thrown him to the floor. Pulling James by the hand he rounded up Carlos and Logan and pulled them into corner near the window where the curtain was able to hide them along with the shadows. _

_Kendall pulled James tighter to him the brunette looking over Kendall's shoulder as his wide hazel eyes watched the door. Logan was pressed against James and Carlos was squatting next to Kendall's leg. The blonde closed his eyes as he strained his ears to listen to any more sounds but all was silent._

_The four teens jumped when the door was kicked in; James groaned as Kendall squeezed him and Logan tighter against his body. Carlos watched in anticipation as three tall, dark cladded figures walked into the room. _

_"What did you do with the bodies?" One of them asked. His voice was rough and deep. _

_"Boss said that we are going to bury them tomorrow. He said that we have to dispose of them before that Griffin man finds out."_

_"That girl was easy to kill but that fat bastard put up a fight after we slit that bitch's throat." Kendall's eyes popped open and he looked out the corner of his eyes when the footsteps sounded closer. _

_Reaching down he snatched Carlos up and pressed him in between Logan and James. James began to protest that Kendall should not be doing this; he was making himself into a barrier and they did not need him making any sacrifices. _

_"Hey Jay, look one of 'em was in our fridge." A lighter sounding voice sounded along with a snicker. _

_"The lil bastards were hungry, ay? What are their names again, Jay?" An Irish accent said and the rough voice grunted. _

_"We have Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, James Diamond and Kendall Knight. The Diamond kid, we could get a good ransom for him. His mom has a ton of dough." Kendall clenched his teeth as he pressed his body closer to James._

_"That lil Mexican brat's dad is a cop too. Hey about the Diamond kid, can I fuck em? He's a pretty lil fag." _

_"No. We only need the Diamond brat and then we kill the rest. Boss said that we only need him." _

_"Awww…I was hoping to have some fun." _

_"You had fun with that girl before you killed her." _

_"What was her name, Kelly was it?" The boys' bodies jolted in shock when they heard Kelly's name. Whoever these guys were had killed Kelly and Gustavo and were going to kill them if they didn't get away. Kendall let out a quiet sigh; he needed to make sure that Carlos, Logan and James made it out of here safely. Kendall lifted his head and stared up into hazel eyes. _

_James stared into Kendall's eyes before he felt lips press against his own. His eye lashes fluttered before he softly pressed back and sighed when Kendall released his lips. Logan received a soft kiss to the lips and Carlos was kissed on the forehead before they watched in terror as Kendall ran out from their hiding spot and called attention to himself._

_"Hey you stupid goons! I'm over here you sadistic bastards!" Kendall hollered at them before he flipped the couch. The three men quickly took out their hand guns and aimed them at Kendall. Getting ready to open fire James dashed out and stood between them and Kendall. _

_"Don't you dare!" He hollered. The three men hesitated before they lowered their guns. They couldn't risk killing Diamond. Kendall growled and he shoved James out of the way before he jumped onto the nearest man and tried to wrestle the gun out of his hands. _

_The other two men ran after James, the brunette quickly dodged their hands before he ran over to Kendall and tried to knock the taller man out. A gun shot sounded and Carlos and Logan began to panic as they ran out and jumped onto the man that now had Kendall in a head lock. The Irishman had grabbed James and knocked him unconscious and the other man had captured Carlos and Logan. _

_"No! Let him go!" Logan screamed but was silenced when the butt of the gun struck him across his temple. Carlos spat at them before he was back handed across the face. They threw the two smaller teens onto the floor along with Kendall. The blonde got ready to retaliate but a gun pointed in his face made him freeze. _

_"Make a move kid; I will blow yer fuckin brains out." The man said and Kendall heard the saftey 'click!'. He swallowed the lump in his throat and he saw the Irishman throw James over his shoulder. _

_"Oy! Jay, hurry up and kill them so we can take this one to the boss man." Kendall gazed around him nervously as Jay's finger started to squeeze the trigger. He had to think of something, anything that would keep them alive. _

_He gritted his teeth. _

_"THINK DAMMIT!" He mind screamed. _

_"Wait! If-if you keep all of us, Griffin and Brooke could pay a large sum together along with Officer Garcia and-and…" He trailed off his eyes wide with fear. The gun in his face never lowered as the man paused thinking over what Kendall said. _

_"Griffin? He got money?" He asked. _

_"Yes-Yes! He is loaded and our parents are pretty wealthy too! You could get a larger sum for all of us instead of just for James!" Kendall prayed that his plan would work to keep all of them alive. Jay lowered his gun and a sadistic grin came to his face. _

_"Good idea kid." He said before he struck Kendall across the jaw with his gun. The blonde fell to his side in pain, holding onto his bruised jaw. Jay noticed that Kendall was still conscious and dropped to his knees before he took his gun and struck him two more times. '_

_**TBC….**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Jay, let's have fun with this one." One man spoke as they walked into the room. Kendall looked up from his place against the wall and glared at the two burly men that walked inside. The room had a dim light inside of it so they could make out their facial features but barely.

The one called Jay had broad shoulders and stood at about 6'0'' but he was still two inches shorter than James but what the man lacked in height he made up for in brawn. He had rugged looking features; a dark beard, think eyebrows and greasy looking hair that fell to his shoulders. He had a large nose and thin lips.

"You can pick out one of the others but don't touch the Diamond kid, Boss said that if he's hurt we're dead." The shorter man nodded and stepped closer to sneer at James. The brunette turned his head up and away from the large man only to be laughed at.

"You're stuck up lil bitch ain't cha? I wonder how your mouth feels." A large hand reached forward and gripped James by the chin forcefully turning his face to look into dull grey eyes. The man that was sneering at James had a shaved head and a square jaw, a straight nose and had a tattoo of a skull on the side of his head above his right ear.

James glared at the man and only frowned when the man continued to laugh and eyeball his body.

"Your mommy did a good job keeping you up. How about me and you have some fun eh?" A thick finger tapped James on his jaw and the younger man was waiting for it to inch closer to his mouth so he could bite it but the man was roughly shoved back by Kendall. The blonde glared at the man who was stood tall and gazed down at them; his grey eyes shining with amusement.

"Oh! Did I hit a nerve? Heheh…your boyfriend looks pissed, baby doll." The man cooed to James. James shuddered as the name rolled over him in a chilling air, why did it feel so wrong to be called a simple name but when he said it, it sounded wrong and disgusting.

"Travis, leave them lads alone." The Irishman said as he walked in. Logan gazed behind the large man and tried to see where he appeared from but his eyes refused to focus on the point in the shadows. He was still a little dizzy from the blow he was dealt earlier.

The one called Travis looked over to his companion and shrugged his shoulders before he threw his head back in loud laughter. James glared at the man.

"Oy, Travis, looks like your little baby doll don't like you laughin' at em." Travis stopped in mid laugh and stared at James. The brunette shrunk back from that cold gaze and Travis stepped closer.

"Really now? Maybe I should just fuck you right here in front of your boyfriend hmm? I bet he would like that." Before Kendall could say anything Travis had gripped James by his pant leg and snatched him to him. Travis had gotten down on his knees and unzipped his pants. Pushing his pants and underwear down around his thighs he pulled James closer to him and flipped him on his stomach.

James kicked and screamed for the man to let him go but when Kendall, Carlos and Logan tried to do anything they had guns pointed at their heads. Travis ripped James' belt from around his waist and ripped his pants down around his knees before violently ripping off the brunette's underwear.

"No! No! GODS NO! DON'T!" James hollered but the man wasn't listening. Kendall watched in pure rage as the man forcefully penetrated James, making hot tears fall from the brunette's wide hazel eyes. Kendall clenched his teeth; he was not going to let that bastard hurt James.

James screamed with every thrust that the large man made. Jay and the Irishman watched in sick amusement and James continued to sob into the floor as Travis continued to thrust savagely into him.

Logan closed his eyes and Carlos turned his head away but Kendall watched on in anger. How could he let this happen? How could he allow this to happen to his best friend? He was the leader he was supposed to protect them from anything that he knew could hurt them.

"Ah now baby doll, don't cry. It'll feel good in a bit." Travis said he ran a thick hand over James' hair. James only sobbed harder into the floor. Kendall eyed the two other men and noticed that they had lowered their guns in the sick pleasure that they were getting from watching their comrade rape someone. James turned his head, his nose, eyes and cheeks red from crying and he had drool escaping from his mouth.

"Kendall…"He sobbed out and that's when Kendall saw the blood trickle down from between the brunette's legs. In a flash Kendall had ran to Travis and kicked him in the face. The blow was so hard that Kendall's shoe had flown off and Travis fell back with a bloodied jaw. James felt the weight off his back lift and he crawled away into Logan's arms. The two other men shot at Kendall with their pistols but they missed except for one bullet that hit Kendall in the shoulder. The blonde winced as he felt the blood pour down his arm, but instead of backing down he ran straight for the men again this time getting shot in the thigh.

"Kendall!" Carlos hollered as he jumped to his feet. Taking a stance Carlos was getting ready to run at the man that shot Kendall but a gun was held up to his forehead.

"You make a move and the blonde dies." The Irishman said. Travis pulled himself up off of the floor and wiped at his lip. He snarled at Kendall and stood.

Carlos, Logan and James watched in terror as the man backhanded Kendall across the face before he gripped the blonde by his wounded shoulder and threw him face first into the ground where they heard a sickening crunch. Logan gasped when thought that it could either be Kendall's jaw dislocating or the blonde's nose being broken.

"You little fucker. You messed up my fuck, okay then you're so eager. I'mma make you scream." Kendall was dizzy and was barely registering what was going on as he felt a searing pain in his back. It felt like someone had just taken a torch and sat his body on fire. That's when he registered what was going on.

This bastard was raping him.

The bastard that had taken James was raping him. Kendall lifted himself up with his unwounded arm and tried his best to swing at the man but he simply turned Kendall around and slapped him around across his already bruised jaw.

"AHAH! You bastard! Take it like the bitch you are!" Kendall felt hot tears fall from his eyes as the man pulled his legs over his head and continued to penetrate him over and over again. Kendall turned his head away so he wouldn't be able to see the monsters face. James sobbed as he watched the scene in front of him and Logan had his face buried into the brunette's shoulder.

He didn't want to watch. He couldn't.

They were all being held at gun point and watched their friend get raped mercilessly by a man that killed people. That wanted to kill them.

"STOP YOU MONSTER!" James screeched but he was quickly silenced when a gun was aimed at his head. Jay sucked at his teeth before he looked at his comrade.

"Oy, Laius, you want to have fun with the Mexican?" Laius let out a soft laugh before he shook his head.

"Nope. I'm not as much of a sick bastard as Travis."

**Forty minutes later….**

Jay, Travis and Laius had finally left but not without Travis making sure that Kendall kept some of his 'momentums'. Logan waited untill he made sure that the room was completely quite then he made a mad dash over to the blonde.

"Kendall…oh God…" Logan said as he rolled the half unconscious teen on his side. Kendall's face was bruised and swollen, his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and semen and he was completely naked covered in blood and sperm. Logan felt tears in his eyes but he wiped them away before he ripped his shirt and wiped at the white sticky liquid that was the blonde's face.

"How could anyone enjoy doing this to another person?" Logan asked himself. Carlos sighed as he looked over to a now unconscious James. Before the men had left, Travis made sure to get a taste of James one more time. The brunette tried to fight back there was only so much James could do when he had a gun pressed against his hair line.

Kendall was pale from the large amount of blood that he had lost from his wounds and the men refused to do anything about it. Logan choked back a sob as he saw the two holes that were in his boyfriend's body. The one on his shoulder was lightly bleeding but the hole was tinted pink and was raw. The one in his thigh was still bleeding heavily, and Logan pressed a larger piece of cloth against it.

They heard footsteps making Carlos and Logan look up. A small man with large glasses and black hair stepped out of the shadows in a white coat. He had a bag in his hand and was carrying a large basin with a three gallon jug of water strapped to his back. The man hesitantly made his way over to Logan and Kendall before he placed his equipment on the ground.

"Um…I'm here to clean…" He said quietly. He laid the basin on the ground before he poured water into it. Opening his bag he brought out a yellow sponge and dipped it into the water. Logan watched the man with caution as he gently padded at Kendall's pale skin wiping of the disgusting residue that Travis had left behind. Logan's brown eyes scanned over the man; he didn't seem dangerous and he didn't give off that aura.

He had green eyes that were surrounded by thick, large glasses and shaggy black hair that fell into his face. He had a heart shaped face with round cheeks and a straight nose. His right eye was blackened and his top lip was swollen on the right side.

_'Those idiots must have made him come down here.'_ Logan thought. The small man shifted closer and he started to wash Kendall's chest; the water in the basin was now a dark red.

"I'm…I'm sorry…about your friend….Travis is…very mean." A quiet voice sounded and Logan looked up to meet shining green eyes.

"I don't know if you would call this mean." Logan motioned towards his battered boyfriend. The man ducked his head before he squeezed out the sponge. He thrusted his hand out to Logan and the teen gave him a questioning gaze.

"To-To clean his….um…p-p-privates…"Logan drew his brow together before he snatched the sponge from the other man. Kendall groaned when he felt his legs being opened. He was sore and stretched to a point of disbelieve, his body was cold and numb.

"It's okay Kendall; I'm just going to clean you up." Logan whispered and started to pat the blood and semen away gently. He felt like he was going to puke; Kendall's anus, penis, testicles and every inch of his thighs and lower belly were covered in bright red blood.

He was shocked that Kendall hasn't gone into shock from the blood loss. After making sure that Kendall was completely clean of any blood, he handed the sponge back to the man was now sorting through his bag once again. Pulling out a scalpel, a pair of surgical scissors and tongues he stared at Logan wide eyed.

"I have to….remove the bullets and stop the bleeding."

James jolted awake when a pain filled scream tore through the room. His hazel eyes looked up to see Carlos and Logan holding Kendall down, Logan was holding a white rag that was quickly turning red and a man had a metal object in the blonde's shoulder.

Kendall screamed and hollered in pain as the bullet was ripped out of his shoulder. His blonde bangs looked almost brown with all of the sweat that was shining on his pale body. The small man wiped at his face before he moved down to the bullet that was in the blonde's thigh.

James covered his ears and curled into a ball when Kendall screamed again. He didn't want to hear the one man he loved cry in pain. Kendall was brave enough to try and protect him but what good did it do?

"Shh…Kendall." Logan tried to soothe his boyfriend when the bullet was removed. Kendall's green eyes were wide in pain as he stared at the dark haired man that was wiping at the tools he used to remove the bullet. Going into his bag he brought out gauze and white bandages along with antibacterial cream, handing it to Logan he stood and left the room as quietly as he had come in.

"Who was that?" Carlos asked and Logan rubbed at Kendall's hair as the blonde winced.

"He came down here to clean Kendall and make sure he was okay. I'm guessing he's a doctor." James frowned at this. A doctor? Those bastards went out of their way to send a doctor down after the way they had treated them.

That was so fucked up.

James made to sit up but his back was in so much pain all he could do was lie still. That brute Travis made sure that he wasn't going to be able to fight back if he ever decided to 'play again.'

"What about James?" Carlos asked as they stared at the brunette that was lying on his side. James hair was messy and had semen in it, his face was puffy and red from all the crying, his shirt was gone to show the dark bruises that he was given and his pants were ripped and hanging dangerously low on his bruised hips.

"I-I don't know Carlos. For once…I don't know…God! This is so fucked up." Logan gasped out as he laid Kendall on his side so he could treat and wrap his shoulder. Carlos stared in sadness when he saw the quiet tears that fell down his cheeks. The Latino sighed; the three strongest men he knew were broken.

After what seemed like hours but were only a few minutes passed before the small man returned. This time he made his way over to James and placed a basin of clean water down next to the brunette.

"Um…I'm here to help." He whispered. James stared at him with dark hazel eyes as the man dipped the sponge into the water and started to clean his wounds. His large glasses slide down his nose and James stared at him. The man swallowed hard when he felt the pretty brunette stare at him and he made his way to remove James' pants, the brunette tensed and the small man flinched.

"I-I have to clean…"

"Hold on dude." Carlos said as he lightly sat James up and sat down behind him where the brunette was propped against his chest. Carlos took a blob of something white which he assumed was soap and lightly ran his wet fingers through James' hair cleaning it. The brunette groaned and the man continued to remove the brunette's pants. He took the sponge and lightly dabbed at his thighs and hips before he blushed and turned to look back at Logan.

The dark haired teen sighed before he removed himself from Kendall and went to help clean James up. Carlos was done cleaning the brunette's hair and stopped to stare at Logan.

"How does he look?" Logan wiped at his red tinged nose and shook his head.

"He's not as badly torn as Kendall but he still has a lot of damage. Kendall's going to need stitches." He turned to stare at the green eyes man.

"You heard that?" He asked him and the man ducked his head and nodded.

"Let the swelling go down first then I'll stitch him up….I-I have clothes for them too." He said and motioned towards his bag. Walked over his pulled out four inflatable mattresses that were folded like blankets, four fleece blankets, four small pillows and two pairs of pajama pants and t shirts. Carlos stared in awe and wondered how the man was able to fit all of that in that bag.

Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out four pairs of boxers and handed them to Logan along with the pants and shirts. Then he quietly walked around the room and started setting up the mattresses. Logan sighed as he started to dress James, when the brunette was fully clothed and he went and dressed Kendall.

Groggy green eyes opened and he stared up at Logan.

"Babe?" Kendall whispered. Logan gave a small smile before he leaned down and gave Kendall a small kiss.

"You're okay now. Just…sleep." Kendall nodded his head before he closed his eyes. The man came over and motioned towards the four beds that were now set up.

"Beds…" He said. Logan slung Kendall's uninjured arm over his shoulders and lifted the blonde to carry him. Kendall groaned when he felt the blanket fall over his shoulders. Logan knew that this peace was going to be nice while it lasted but he knew that Travis would be back.

A psychopath like him like won't stop. Now that he had a taste of Kendall and James he won't quit unless he's killed or unless one of them dies. Logan bit at his lip; he would refuse to let that man kill James or Kendall. Yes, they had a very fucked up love triangle at the moment but they were still his friends and he still cared.

"Logan..." Carlos said as he positioned James on the bed next to Kendall. He covered the brunette with the blanket and wiped at his face. That's when Logan noticed that Carlos looked a little older with the wrinkles of worry on his face.

"I have to go." The man spoke up from behind them. Carlos and Logan gave each other a gaze before they turned back to stare at him.

"Who are you?" Carlos asked. The man blushed before he pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"M-My name is K-Kaytin. I-I'll take care of you…" Both boys frowned at that thought.

"Take care of us like fuckin pets!" Logan hollered. Kaytin jumped in fright.

"I-I-I…" He stuttered. Carlos patted Logan on the shoulder calming him down. Kaytin sighed nervously before he ran a hand through his hair. He needed to make this boys like him that was his job. Travis said that if he didn't do his job then he would never see his family or his lover again.

"Answer me you little bastard! My boyfriend and best friend were just raped by a mad man and you mean to tell me they send YOU down here to watch over us…and you agreed?"

"W-Well…I.."

"Fuck you! Who does that!"

Kaytin started ringing his fingers, what was he supposed to do? Skylar was always here when people became angry and fussy. He sighed.

"I…have too….my life is in d-danger too." He finally whispered out. Logan paused and stared at the smaller man and Carlos frowned. So he was a hostage too.

"But…why?" Was all Carlos said. Kaytin shrugged his shoulders.

"I was with my lover and they kidnapped us…they brought me here and I don't know where he is. For all I know….he-he could be dead."


End file.
